Heaven in your eyes
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: The Uchiha siblings, Itachi and Sasuke get stranded together on a godknowwhere island. What will happen? Yaoi. Incest. Complete
1. Where you called heaven

Heaven in your eyes

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: Shounen-ai. Incest. If you couldn't bare that, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned. *No flame*

Pairing: ItaSasu. (My fav.) Yeah, who cares if it's incest. Who cares if it's shota. As long as it's those two extremely hot Uchiha! I, here, don't mind at all. XD

Note: I know, I know. I shouldn't start a new story when I've another one that hasn't finished yet but I'm having a writer block right now. I just need more time to solve that, so I decided to write this (sort of) PWP one as a break. Don't wory because this story has only two chapters. I'll be back to finish 'Sinful Addiction' soon. I apologize you all.

Chapter I: Where you called heaven

Cool sea breeze made contact with his face as the cruise sailed the wavy ocean, making his face cold and wet. Above the enormous cruise, seagulls cried mournfully as if mourning that they had to part from their beloved home. He could taste salt on the tip of his tongue as he unconsciously traced his tongue across his moist lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned on the rail. He could hear his teammate squeal with excitement from the inside. 

"Wow! This is great! Kakashi-sensei, are they serving ramen for dinner? I think that'll be the greatest of the greatness of all!" Naruto said loudly, jumping up and down. He was too excited to just stand or sit or do whatever something else. The silver-grey haired jounin sweatdropped. Naruto's fondness of ramen was at the level of being called ramen-addicted. 

"I don't think they have something like that in a trip like this, Naruto." Kakashi replied matter-of-factly to the blond boy's disappointment. Naruto stopped jumping and hung his head in disappointment. "I want ramen." he started mumbling repeatly to himself. Sakura, paying Naruto no attention, spoke up: "So, Kakashi-sensei, why does Hokage-sama suddenly think we need a vacation?" _And an extravagant one, thank god!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Well..." The jounin coughed.

Sasuke strained his ears. He too wondered what did Godaime think taking all of them on such an expensive cruise. Naruto, for one moment, stopped mumbling to himself and turned his attention fully to the masked jounin. 

"Actually, I don't know." came the reply. 

"You don't know?" The pinked haired-girl arched an eyebrows. "Really?" _I know you know__! __Don't try to fool me__. __I'm not that stupid__. __I'm the smartest student if you haven't already known that__. __Hell yeah__! _Inner Sakura yelled in frustation. 

"Come on, tell us!" Naruto said, pounding on his sensei. Inner Sakura cheered. _Go Naruto__! __Make him speak__! __You've better not lie to me__. __There must be some hidden truth behind all this__. __Hell yeah__!___

And there was a sound of something crashing and "Itai!" Then the crashing sound began again followed with Sakura's piercing shriek. "Narutooooooooooooooo!"

Sasuke shook his head at the stupidity of his own teammate. _They're all idiots__. _He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to find a quieter place at the deck. He walked up the stairs with sure paces and opened the door that connected to the deck, where the midday sun shone brightly above. Sure, it was quiet and had a perfect spot for viewing the scenery but he didn't expect to meet someone up here. His legs frozed where he stood. He recognized the man in black cloak with red clouds pattern very well. "Itachi." 

His own brother. His enemy. Uchiha Itachi. 

Itachi turned at the sound of his name. Yet even without turning, he could tell who it was, for he remembered that voice well. That sweet, melodic voice of his little brother. He always loved how his name sounded coming from those full rosy lips. Their eyes met, blood-red met blood-red as the obsidian shade faded from Sasuke's rage-filled orbs, remaining only the reddest shade of the Sharingan. Just as Sasuke's legs left its former position, the floor where they were on shook. "Wha-!?"

CRASH!

There was a loud crash and everything turned blue and then black...and then nothing else.

~*~*~

Everything was black. Complete blackness. He could feel coldness cut into his skin like it was a silver knife. In his ears, he think he heard sound. The sound of the rain pouring lightly. He tried to breath in the air. It seemed so hard at first but slowly and steadily, he managed to breath himself alive. Something warm and moist touched his lips. Again and again. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to open his eyes, which grew wide at the sight that greeted him. 

Uchiha Itachi at a dangerously close sight with those enticing lips slightly parting and less than an inch apart from his own. 

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" He had noticed all of his weapon was gone with the sunk ship, so he decided to punch instead. Yet his fist never made contact with his hated brother's face, for Itachi quickly caught his slender wrist with one of his strong hands and pinned his offensive hand down above his head while his other hand held a kunai close to his throat, keeping him still. Sasuke scowled. Why did Itachi still have his weapon here when he didn't? It wasn't fair. He gritted his teeth.

"You should be grateful, little brother." said Itachi, tightening his grip around the boy's wrist. 

"And why the hell should I be!?" The younger one snapped, glaring up at him. Anger was evident in his eyes.

Itachi leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear. "I helped you breath." Sasuke shuddered as the other's warm breath made contact with his sensitive ear. And that seductive tone... _What the hell?_

And although he knew what Itachi meant by that, he couldn't help thinking about its possible undertone. Itachi did kiss him. _What the hell are you thinking__!__? Stop that__!_ He mentally scolded himself. Itachi watched him. Although his face didn't show any emotion, amusement danced behind those Sharingan eyes of his. And Sasuke didn't like it. 

That, Itachi noticed. He released Sasuke and tossed the kunai aside. Sasuke looked at the kunai then at him. "Pick it up, Sasuke, if you want to kill me that much." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Yet the boy didn't move even bit. He just stood as still as a stone. Silence prevailed for a while as thunder crackled and lightning lightened up the dark grey sky. The storm was coming. 

The light rain started to get heavy as larger droplets hit the ground. The sea getting rough and wavy as thunder roared madly from behind the dark cloud. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to subue his anger. When he opened them again, he had made his decision. He kicked the kunai. It spun around as it slid from where it was to rest before Itachi's feet. "Keep it." he said plainly. Yet inside he was still boiling with rage. 

There were only two of them on this god-know-where island. Where the others were, he had no idea but what would he do if there were only him left? It was not that he didn't know how to survive alone but it was better with two of them instead of one even though the fact that the one with him was this bastard of a brother was unnerving. Sure, Itachi knew this fact. He had known what his answer might be, so he offered him the opportunity. "Insufferable bastard." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He knew that behind that poker face of his, Itachi was now laughing his head off. 

The older Uchiha's gaze turned from his little brother to the cave in the cliff behind them. Sasuke followed his brother's gaze. It had been a long time they agreed on something. Saying not any word, they began striding toward their caverrnous shelter. 

~*~*~

Ruby flame crackled as shadow danced along the solid wall of the cave. The dry branches they had managed to find weren't enough to suffice the whole night and it was getting colder and colder as time passed by. Sasuke sat as close to the dying fire as much as possible. He was wearing only his shorts since his clothes were wet. So were Itachi's. The older Uchiha was wearing only his black pants, leaving his upper body bare. Yet the coldness didn't seem to bother him as much as it did his little brother. 

Itachi sat in one corner, resting his back against the stone wall as he watched the rain fall through the entrance of the cave that looked like a giant scary mouth. The lean palm tree swayed back and forth as the harsh wind crooned. The sky was dark saved for the temporary light of lightning that flashed from time to time. When he decided that the scenery outside was boring, he shifted his gaze back inside. His blood-red Sharingan eyes softened as they rest on the shivering form of his little brother.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt two strong arms encircle around his waist, pulling him back against the other's bare chest. "Wh-what're you doing?" Heat crept up the younger Uchiha's face as he stammered the words out. "Keep you warm, little brother. It's what a good big brother should do, isn't it?" his brother replied as if nothing was wrong. Yet Sasuke knew this was really wrong. Itachi hadn't treated him in such a brotherly way since he left the day he murdered the entire clan. Not to mention the earlier event that he had saved his life. Something wasn't right. 

_Who, in the hell, does he think he's kidding? Does he know what he's doing? Damnit, I don't understand him__._

As if he had read his mind, "You don't have to," Itachi uttered softly, tightening his embrace around the boy so that he could feel warmth from his body. Sasuke snapped out of his deep thought and then realized for the first time their position. He wasn't in a sitting position he used to be but was down on the floor with Itachi's arm securely wrapped around him. "Now go to sleep." his brother told him, his voice no longer held the iciness it used to have but a tone of a loving brother he once used years back from now. 

The younger Uchiha no longer felt the coldness of the weather yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. It was that well-built chest bare against his back, that warm, steady breath against his neck and that soft lips barely brushing his naked shoulder... How could he go to sleep? Curse Itachi for acting strange and making him confused!

Sasuke sighed and turned slightly so that he could have a look at his older brother's sleeping face. It was something he had never seen before, for back then it was him that always slept before Itachi, thus Itachi was the one watching him. A little yet genuine smile crossed his lips at the thought. Such happy memory, such happy childhood he had... His hand moved to brush away his brother's untidy bangs. His brother looked so pure yet vulnerable as he slept. Seeing him like this, Sasuke couldn't believe this man was the same one that murdered the clan.

His heart skipped a beat as Itachi stirred, moving his head a little. Yet that slight movement made the boy's heart to beat faster that he feared the other would wake up from hearing the sound of it, for his lips brushed against Sasuke's. Sasuke shrank back and quickly turned his head back the other way. The younger Uchiha then prayed to whatever it was that he finally had a peaceful sleep, trying to ignore his brother's soft lips on the crook of his neck. 

This was going to be a long night.

~*~*~

Dawn came as golden rays of sunlight peeked through the mouth of the cave and onto his eyes. Sasuke blinked at the bright light, using one of his hands to shield his eyes. He then looked around and noticed that Itachi was nowhere in sight yet the other's stuff was still there. He sighed. He wasn't going to wait here for Itachi to come back. He looked down at himself. Although the cave's stone floor was dry, it didn't mean it was not covered with dirt. He really needed a bath. 

And from the condition of his white shorts, he knew he had to find something else to wear while he was waiting for the clothes to dry. He looked at the corner where Itachi's stuff were. How could Itachi have all of his stuff when all of his was gone? It was not fair. Shaking the complaint out of his head, Sasuke looked through the stuff if he could find something of use. His eyes then caught something. He picked it up. His eyes grew wide in surprise. 

_Leather pants!? _

Why Itachi had leather pants, Sasuke had no idea. Yet he didn't think he wanted wear that, so he decided he would take a bath and wait for his clothes to dry. 

Considered himself lucky, he founded a stream not far away from the cave. He stripped and got into the refreshing water, washing himself and his dirty clothes clean. When he had finished with his clothes, he hung them on the nearest tree's branch. It would take some time before they were dry enough to wear. He looked up the cliff. Itachi wasn't back yet, so he decided to enjoy himself a bit. And he dove deep into the water... 

~*~*~

Enough with the fun, Sasuke was resting on a small boulder that stood out like a little island in the middle of the stream. His black hair was no more spiky but clung to his head, those dark bangs fell into his eyes and he raised his hand up to tug it behind his ears. He let out a surprised yelp and almost fell back as a certain raven haired-man with a pair of permanent Sharingan eyes appeared in front of him. And in such a promising position... Right between his legs. He shifted uncomfortably as the other's gaze roamed his naked form. 

"Where have you been?" he said, trying to hind the nervousness that rushed through him. For a brief moment, he swore he saw a smile flash across Itachi's face. "Finding something for breakfast." his brother said, tilting his head to the bank where he had placed all the food he had gathered. 

~*~*~

"Do you think this is really edible?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the weird-looking fruit in his palm. 

"Don't be selective. I'm sure it is." His big brother gave him a look that one would gave his little brother when the stubborn kid refused to eat something the adult said it was good. Sasuke scowled at him. "Fine, fine. I'm eating it. Satisfied?" And he took a bite from the weird-looking yet edible fruit. Hmm...not bad. 

As he finished the first one, he decided it was not bad at all. He licked his lips, tasting the last bit of the sweet juice. He took another one from the pile and did not hesitate to take a bite. The red juice trickled down from the corner of his lips to his chin, leaving a long blood-like trace against his pale skin yet he paid it no heed. He busied himself with the delicious fruit that he didn't notice the look his brother was giving him. 

When he took another bite, spilling the juice the his throat, he founded himself being pinned to the ground. "Ita-" The rest of the name was cut off when Itachi's soft lips silenced him. It felt like there was an electricity ran through both of them from the contact. Sasuke gasped and Itachi took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth, tasting the sweetness of it. The sweet taste of the fruit still lingered there yet his little brother's own taste was equally sweet.

Sasuke tried to push his brother away but it seemed like his energy was drained by the forbidden kiss. When the need of oxygen separated them, the younger Uchiha's mind became blank. 

Strong yet slender fingers raked the boy's perfect body, caressing the smooth alabaster skin. "You're beautiful." came his brother's words, his breath a bit raspy. That was when Sasuke's sense came back and he bagan to struggle. "Wh-what're you doing!? Stop it!" he supposed to say that out loud but managed to let out a weak voice instead as Itachi traced his tongue along the red trace of the juice that ran down the corner of his lips to his chin and down his delicious throat. The boy let out a soft moan as the older one nibbled at his neck. 

"S-stop! If you don't I'm sure I'll kill you after this!" This time he managed to cry out loud. 

"Then what?" His brother murmured into his throat, indifferent at the threat. One of his hand pushed the boy's shoulder pinned while the other was making its way down his abdomen. 

"Stop it! Itachi, you're my brother! Damnit!" The boy yelled, gathering the last bit of his strenght to push the older one away but Itachi didn't even flinch. Those Sharingan eyes seemed to sparkle with the light Sasuke had never seen before as their shade reddened. "Then what?" It was the same question yet it wasn't quite the same, for the tone was harsh and dangerous. Sasuke tried to restrain himself from shuddering as Itachi crushed their lips together in a rough kiss, biting down hard on his lips. 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. The hands he used to push Itachi away grew weak. _Damnit. _

Suddenly...!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

There was a roar. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi noticed this and followed his gaze.__

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

_Damn. _The older Uchiha mentally cursed. 

TBC

The last part will be up in a week and I'll be back to my other Naruto story. Promise. Anyway, please review. *No flame*

Feed the feedback monster!


	2. Heaven in your eyes

Heaven in your eyes

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. If you couldn't bare that, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned. *No flame*

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke. The world needs more Uchihacest, mind you!

Note: The monster here thanks all of you for the cookies. Now that it's full... *blurp* Let's get to the last part of the story and let Itachi have his way with his cute little brother! XD 

Chapter II: Heaven in your eyes

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

The enormous beast roared fiercely. A leopard. Biggest of its kindred both Uchiha had seen in their lives. Long sinister fangs could be seen clearly as the beast opened its huge jaw. It seemed to be awfully hungry. And now that it had found two delicious-looking preys here, it wasn't going to wait. With another thunderous roar, it jumped from its position, charging toward its victims with lightning speed. 

The two humans dodged just in time and the powerful claw plung into the tree trunk instead, leaving a large gap in it. The frustrated leopard made a low voice in its throat and made another attempt, leaping toward Itachi. Wrong choice, for at the moment Itachi wasn't in a good mood to play. Narrowing his eyes, the older Uchiha evaded the deadly blow--the leopard's huge claw missing its target by an inch. The hungry beast spasmed and stopped moving. Blood gushed out from its back like crimson shower , painting the earth with red as Itachi's hand emerged from its back. Its lifeless body then drop to the ground as Itachi pulled his hand out of its body.

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition. He knew that technique. Chidori. Itachi could copy it by only seeing it once? Maybe not once but still... He frowned deeply. It would take a longer way than he supposed...to defeat this man. 

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice cut through the air. The way that deep husky voice pronounced his name made him shiver uncontrollably and he quickly backed away from the man he called 'big brother', fearing that Itachi would try another attempt to... He blushed hotly at the thought. That didn't escape his brother's hawk-like gaze and the older Uchiha tossed him a smirk. That arrogant yet knowing smirk... he didn't like it. 

"Blushing, eh?" 

"You wish, fucking bastard." 

Itachi raised one elegant eyebrow. "You want that?" 

"Want what?" 

Sasuke gasped as Itachi shoved him forcefully into the tree behind, hitting the trunk hard. The moment he regained his composure, he found Itachi standing before him, blocking away other views. Black-painted nails sensually grazed from one of his shoulder to his arm, leaving a long trail of scratch there. "Fucking." The older Uchiha said huskily and clamped his mouth over his little brother's in another kiss before the younger one's brain could register what he was doing. 

Sasuke moaned into his mouth and the older Uchiha could almost smile in satisfaction at how his little brother reacted. Almost. Common sense of right and wrong didn't matter at the moment. He wanted to see more. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to feel more.

The kiss grew more passionate and Sasuke felt like his lips were on fire that no amount of water could extinguish it. Burning flame, just like the one in Itachi's blood-red Sharingan eyes, engulfed his body, making him melt. His knees went weak and he slid down the trunk with their lips still locked. It was hard to describe what he was feeling right now. Because however good it felt, he knew exactly that this was wrong. Yet he didn't push Itachi away. 

Long, slender fingers caressed his pale, silken cheek, sending a thread of electricity through him, teasing him with a forbidden rush of desire as Itachi broke away, breathing hard. Their faces were flush and their lips swollened from the mind-blowing kiss. Fangirls would die of severe heart attack had they had a chance for one. 

"Did you like it?" Itachi smirked.

"...No."

"You lied." And he kissed Sasuke again. The boy didn't object but instead, opened his mouth willingly, letting his tongue in. Hands were everywhere, exploring every inch of the smooth flesh as the strange yet desirable electricity shot through both of them, making them yearn for each other's touch. 

It was hard to fight back the urge to respond and it was hard too to ignore the protesting scream in the back of his mind. He didn't struggle, for he had learnt that it was no use doing so yet he didn't respond. He just stayed there as still as a stone. 

Itachi's head shot up from its position in kissing his little brother's creamy inner thigh, for he was surprised that the boy didn't try to push him away. It was nice for him but... He looked at the boy. Sasuke had his head turned to the side and his nails dug into the ground as if trying to control himself. How much his body yearned for this forbidden fruit, his little brother sure didn't want to have a taste, for he would be exiled from the heaven...to hell. Depurifying him. Chained with sin. Losing his wings to fly. 

_Hell is only for me. Me and my own selfishness... _

Sasuke felt the weight lift away from him. Hesitantly, he looked back at his brother. Itachi was now standing with his back on him. He had his clothes fully back on. Silence prevailed for a while as Sasuke didn't know of what to do. Finally, he managed to voice out a soft "...Itachi?" 

There was a rustle and something were thrown onto his laps. And Sasuke realized just a minute later that they were his damp clothes. "Put on your clothes." came his older brother's plain yet commanding voice. Sasuke didn't move at first but raised his gaze up to his brother's still form. 

"..............."

Having decided that he couldn't get anything else from the older Uchiha, Sasuke began to dress, his obsidian eyes never leaving his brother's figure. 

~*~*~

Walking. They were walking in silence for a while now. The last thing Itachi had said was that they were about to check if there was someone else on this island, which Sasuke doubt there was one. It was that, Sasuke thought, Itachi didn't want to talk to him. _Hn. As if I want to talk to you. _He rubbed his neck. Every villain sure knew where to leave their marks. 

The trees were getting bigger and bigger as they walked. The twigs on the ground made a snapping noise as they stepped on. A giant boa crawled lazily down around a large branch. It somehow reminded him of someone creepy he didn't want to think about right now. His gaze shifted back to his brother, who was walking just a few paces ahead of him. He noticed blood, red against white, on Itachi's left cheek where a pointy twig had cut into it. The older Uchiha was indifferent about it. The wound was nothing serious but for once, Sasuke wondered if his older brother was a masochist. 

They halted to a rest nearby a river. It was the same river that ran down the mountain from one side of the island to another. The two Uchiha was now having their lunch, which was some fruit they found around. As Sasuke ate his meal, his eyes darted to his brother, who was sitting with one knee up, back against a lean palm tree opposite of him. He wasn't eating and the blood on his left cheek was still unwiped. Sasuke gave an elaborate sigh. Not that he cared much but still... 

He walked over to Itachi, crouching down in front of him. Saying not a word, he wiped the blood away with his fingers. He also saw another cut in one of Itachi's upper arm. This one wasn't tiny. Sasuke frowned. His brother was really a masochist. He then tore at his sleeve, making it into a long piece of cloth and used it as a bandage, wrapping the wound. As he did this, his thought went back to his childhood memory when Itachi was taking care of his wounds, scolding him for being so naughty. And he would ruffled his hair...like a big brother would. 

Yet Itachi didn't act like one now. 

A brother didn't kiss his own brother. 

Itachi watched his brother take care of his wounded arm. He half-expected the boy to scold him like he used to when they were younger. He didn't. A fiendish smile passed upon Sasuke's face and before he could ask anything...

"Owww!" 

The younger Uchiha tried to look innocent. "Sorry, *Aniki*. I just wonder if you are really a masochist." The cloth was tied so tightly around his upper arm. Too tight. He gave the boy a baleful glare, which was simply ignored. 

~*~*~

Afternoon was nothing more than a muddy, slippery jungle tour thanked to the heavy rain that they had encountered for the second time they arrived here. And it was unpleasant for anyone's liking, even for the most indiffernt man in the world, namely Uchiha Itachi, who was now having a slight frown on his face as he made his way through the thick green gathering of trees, bushes and tall grasses. Not to mention his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

Fortunately, they spotted another cave for shelter, it was not as big as the one they had lodged last night but it was better than nothing. Kicking away the obstacle that get in the way, they ran straight toward the cave. Yet there was still misfortune in the fortune they had, for they couldn't find any dry sticks for the night if it was going to rain all day. __

_And I have just washed my clothes. Damnit. _

They discarded their wet clothes and Itachi threw his stuff at one corner. Squeezing water out of his long hair, the older Uchiha sat down on the dry yet cold floor. Sasuke remained standing. Itachi raised his gaze to meet his little brother's. 

"Why do you act like this?" The younger one asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"What?" 

"Why do you act like nothing happened? Why do you act like you care? And why *the hell* did you touch me that-that way?" The volume of his voice raised to a yell mixed with confused emotions. Itachi stood up to face him, towering him with his taller height yet the boy didn't seem to be intimidated. He raised his chin, glaring up at his brother with glowing Sharingan eyes. 

"......................"

"Itachi...no...Aniki, why-"

The older Uchiha quickly cut him off. "Don't call me Aniki, Sasuke. I don't deserve to be one." Breaking their gazes, Itachi turned his back on him. "You know why. Don't ask and I promise not to lay a finger on you anymore." _Let me go to hell alone._

On hearing that, an image flashed into Sasuke's mind. __

_"Stop it! Itachi, you're my brother! Damnit!" The boy yelled, gathering the last bit of his strenght to push the older one away but Itachi didn't even flinch. Those Sharingan eyes seemed tp sparkled with the light Sasuke had never seen before as their shade reddened. "Then what? It was the same question yet it wasn't quite the same, for the tone was harsh and dangerous. Sasuke tried to restrain himself from shuddering as Itachi crushed their lips together in a rough kiss, biting down hard on his lips. _

And he thought now he understood why.__

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt small arms wrapped around his waist. He whirled around to face the younger Uchiha. He met with a pair of Sharingan--similar to his own. "Kiss me." The boy said. As if he had read his earlier thought, Sasuke added: "Let us rot in hell together, then." 

Yet Itachi didn't move. He just stared at Sasuke as if he heard something wrong. The younger Uchiha murmured something, which sounded like 'idiot', and yanked him down to meet with his lips. The kiss was clumsy but it was a kiss, after all. The older Uchiha let his brother have a taste in his mouth for a while before he finally took control of the kiss and pinned Sasuke to the ground. 

"Are you sure about this?" The older one asked as they parted, breathless. The younger one gave him a smile and pulled him down into another kiss. "No regret." 

The older Uchiha smiled back a genuine smile as he twined their fingers together. Forbidden as it was. This was no hell but a real heaven. 

~*~*~

They lay there, flesh against flesh, skin against skin, sweating and panting softly as they listened to the heartbeat of each other. Evident was the sin they had committed together yet none of them regretted it. Sasuke ran his hand through his brother's long dark locks, using his fingers as a comb--the finest one, in Itachi's opinion. __

"You know there's no going back now, Sasuke." The older Uchiha said as his strong arms encircled the smaller frame of his now lover in a protective embrace. 

"You're saying that after what we've done?" The younger one asked, raising his an eyebrow. "I thought you were a prodigy." 

A soft chuckle escaped Itachi's lips. "Everyone can be a fool when it's come to love. Even I or you." 

Sasuke snorted. "Who say I'm in love with you? I didn't say you're forgiven."

"....Maybe you still hate me." He tightened his embrace around the younger Uchiha.

The younger boy nuzzled his neck. "Maybe." 

Snap. Snap.

Both raven haired-boys' ears caught the sound of twigs breaking. Someone was approaching. Well, not only one... From the voices out there, Sasuke knew who they were...

"Hey, there's a cave over there!" came Naruto's enthusiastic voice. 

"I hope Sasuke-kun's okay." This was Sakura.

"Hmm...I've a bad feeling about this." came Kakashi's voice. "Anyway, we've to find him as fast as possible. I don't think those waiting in the ship have that much patience."

"Geeze. Those heartless bastards... why don't they come help us?" Naruto complained. 

"At least they're kind enough to let us on their ship. We're lucky, you know." said Kakashi. 

"Kakashi-sensei's right. Let's find Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. 

Snap. Snap. 

Sasuke gave his brother a nervous look but Itachi looked like he didn't give a damn. "Let them find us like this." he said, an amusement light sparkled in those Sharingan eyes of his. 

"You're a freak."

"No. Just a masochist." 

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I hate you." Yet his eyes softened as they met with Itachi's. The older Uchiha smiled again. The most beautiful smile he had ever smiled in his life, for he knew besides that attitude toward him, he could see in Sasuke's eyes the same feeling he had for him. Love. And seeing such love in those eyes, it was the real heaven, the sanctuary of his sinful soul. He held the boy in his arms tight and he wouldn't let go, for this boy was the only treasure in this world for him.

Snap. Snap. 

Let them found them like this. He wouldn't care...as long as they were together... 

"Umm...Itachi?"

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you have leather pants?"

Heaven in your eyes 

Fin

Now that the story is over...PLEASE GIVE THE MONSTER ITS COOKIES. NO FLAME PLEASE!! 

Okay, I'm going back to my other ItaSasu story. Bye.


End file.
